The local antibody response against head and neck and lung cancer will be assayed in a unique fashion in this proposal. Saliva and bronchial washings, and subunits thereof, as well as matched serum samples will be examined for antibody activity against autochthonous and allogeneic neoplasms. Two specific and quantitative assays, the isotopic antiglobulin technique (IAT) and the lymphocyte dependent antibody test (LDA), will be used. The class (IgG, IgA, IgM, IgE) of antibody will be determined. Fractionation of the immunoglobulins (IgA from IgG) will be important, since one may block or inhibit the antibody activity of another. Changes in local antibody titer with the systemic antibody titer and the clinical course of disease will be measured. Background studies will be needed if the secretory patterns are to be correlated with the systemic immune reactivity of the host. The levels of local antibody will be interpreted taking into account the in vitro reaction of host lymphocytes to specific and non-specific mitogenic agents (modified mixed lymphocyte reaction) and the ability of the host to display delayed cutaneous hypersensitivity. Should distinctive patterns emerge, these could be of prognostic value.